Living with a monster
by LilliiAnna
Summary: My name is Isasha, i am 15 and i have been sold to the kazekage. This is my story. WARNING! MAY CONTAIN MENTION OF ABUSE


"Father! Please don't!" I cry to him.

"Shut up! I am NOT your father, idiot girl!"

He hits me hard enough to knock me over. Tears stream down my face.

"Please. Take her. Take her and never bring her back." He pleads to the man in front of me. "Take this monster and never bring her back!" He spits.

My name is isasha. I am 10 and I have no parents. They died when I was 6. My father was an important administrator for our country. My mother was a farmer's daughter. The man beside me is not my father. His name is Heroshi, but I must call him that or ill be beaten. I don't want to leave because I have heard rumors about the man he's giving me to. He is the kazekage. He had a demon inside of him but it was taken out a while ago, but I am mostly scared of making him mad and getting killed.

"Come child." He says. I hesitate but then obey as he reaches his hand out to me. He grabs my hand firmly but softly at the same time. "I won't hurt you." He says when we get out of ear shot. I turn and look at Heroshi. He was smirking. I turn away sadly. "Come closer" He orders. I immediately step forward, not knowing what to expect. He grabs my other hand and sand swirls around us. I screamed and clung closer to him, trying not to be pulled away by the wind. When the sand falls back to the ground I pull my face out of the Kazekage's robes and look around. I stare in shock as I see were not in the forest where I lived anymore. No, we were now in the desert. Well, to be accurate we were in front of a wall made of sand and mud. I walked a few steps to the wall and scratched at it and pulled my hand back in pain. The wall was completely solid! I looked at my finger and watched the crimson liquid fall from it. It wasn't the first time I had cut my finger, or seen myself bleed for that matter. The Kazekage took my finger and whipped the blood off of it and rapped a bandage around it. "Don't touch the wall, Isasha." He said kindly, but I knew it was an order. I bowed my head and whispered in sorrow. "Yes sir." I lifted my head slightly to see if he would hit me. He was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Gaara, my child. Call me Gaara." He whispered back to me. I nodded and we start to walk towards the village beyond the walls.

My stomach growls and I curse it. "You're hungry." He stated. "Yes sir." I say quietly. He lifts me up to sit on his shoulder and I grab at his arms when he lets go. He chuckles then uses his sand to support me. "Were do you want to eat?" he asks. I stare in shock. Heroshi never let me choose were to eat. Or what to eat for that matter, if I ate at all

"Well?" He asks knocking me out of my trance. "I don't know, sir." I say shyly. I tense because Heroshi always hit me when I gave that answer. He felt me tense. His sand softened then he raised his hand and caressed mine. "It's ok, I'll choose." We stopped at a ramen shop. "I see your not accustomed to choosing what you eat." He says.

"Yes sir." I answer. "Then do you want me to order for you?" he offers. I ponder for a minute then he offers. "Come over here and ill help you choose." He says. I come over and sit by him. He pulls me closer as he feels me shiver. He smells of Axe and sand and it's strangely comforting. I listened to his heart beat for a moment and relaxed. "Teriyaki ramen sounds good, doesn't it?" He rubbed his hand against my arm and I tensed again. "y-yes sir." I start to feel uneasy as his hand refuses to stop its journey up and down my arm. He feels the fear quaking off of me and stops. The waiter comes up to take our order and she gives me a death glare when she sees me cuddled up to the kazekage. I try to scoot away from him but his arm is firm and he glares back at the waiter. He clears his throat and orders our food and the waiter scurries away knowing she insulted him. "Don't let the girls in this town get to you, they're just jealous girls out for power." I look down and nod, hopping it wouldn't get me in trouble. Our food arrives with a different waiter and she looks at me with kinder eyes. "Hi there, sweetie." She says in a peachy voice. "H-hello?" I look down and curl closer to Gaara, praying she wouldn't get mad and hit me. "Aww, someone's a little shy." She giggles. "Hello Gaara. How's work?" she thankfully turned her attention away from me. "Well, and you TenTen? He smiles, realization dawned on me that they knew each other. I sat there and ate my meal as the conversation went on. When I finished the conversation floated to me and how Gaara had gotten me. "Her master sold her to me for a debt." Gaara told me, I looked down and cried, knowing I owe Gaara my life. He put his hand in my hair and started to massage my scalp. "I've always wanted a daughter." I gasped and looked at him, what I saw made me want to cry. For the first time since my parents died, I saw love in someone's eyes. Gaara wanted to love me.


End file.
